yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Georgi Popovich
'Georgi Popovich '(Russian: Георгий Попович; Japanese: ギオルギー・ポポーヴィッチ, Giorugī Popōvitchi) is a Russian figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. Background Georgi, along with Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, and Victor Nikiforov, is a student of Yakov Feltsman. Appearance Georgi has black hair, cyan eyes, and a lean, slightly muscular build. He usually styles his hair in a quiff. He wears a tank top while training in order to "look beautiful", but others tend to find it strange.YURI!!! on Life Official Guidebook Short Program His outfit for his short program is based on the stereotypical image of a witch, emphasizing dark colors with a somewhat theatrical flair. He also wears prominent makeup (dark eye shadow and dark purple lipstick) and a cuff on his left ear.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 6 Free Skate Contrary to Georgi's short program, the theme of his free skate is the polar opposite to his short program. Georgi wears a simpler, light-blue costume in it.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 Personality Georgi has a very serious attitude towards competitions, but also has his own comical way of expressing himself. He takes relationships so seriously to the point that he uses his own heartbroken experience as the theme of his skating programs. Relationships Victor Nikiforov Victor is Georgi's rinkmate under the same coach, save the time Victor left for Japan to coach Yuuri. When Victor was involved in competitive skating, Georgi was relegated to being in Victor's shadow, since no one could match him. After Victor went to Japan to Yuuri, Georgi saw himself as Russia's new top skater. Yuri Plisetsky Yuri is Georgi's rinkmate under the same coach. Yuri does not show much interaction with Georgi. Despite being rinkmates, Georgi does not have Yuri's phone number''Yuri!!! on Ice Side Story - Welcome to The Madness. Mila Babicheva Georgi and Mila are rinkmates under Yakov's supervision. Like she is with her other rinkmates, Mila seems to be on friendly terms with Georgi, as she can openly make fun of his intense expressions during a performance. She is also very knowledgeable about his private life. They watched the Rostelecom Cup together in the audience. Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Georgi's current coach. Yakov wants Georgi to shine and gain more confidence in his skating now that Victor has left. Georgi is very receptive to Yakov's teaching, which Yakov notes is both a strength and weakness. Anya Georgi's ex-girlfriend, Anya, is an active competitive ice dancer. At the Cup of China, it is revealed that she had left him for another man, making him bitter and somewhat cynical.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 6 He was deeply heartbroken from this loss and wanted her back.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 As the season went on, Georgi was eventually able to move on from Anya. Skills Jumps Georgi is able to land a quadruple Salchow cleanly in the competition, which suggests that he has great jumping ability and hang-time. Interpretation/Artistry Out of all of Yakov's students, Georgi is the one who is best able to interpret his music, and the one who makes the most use of artistry. He is an emotional skater who becomes very absorbed in his programs. Program Short - Carabosse The song itself is from "The Sleeping Beauty," about the witch that curses the Princess to eternal sleep. Georgi channels his heartbreak and bitterness over being left by his girlfriend into his interpretation of the music. Free - Tales of a Sleeping Prince Quotes * "''I am an evil witch." (Short Program Monologue) * "Now that Victor's gone, I'm the new top skater in Russia." (Short Program Monologue) Trivia * He keeps a picture of his ice dancer ex-girlfriend in his pendant. * Georgi is known in Japan as the "pigeon".Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 3 Booklet * He has been in every episode since the pilot, but did not have a single speaking part until Episode 6 where he competes in the Cup of China. * Georgi's Japanese voice actor also sings the ending theme, You Only Live Once. * His theme for the season is "heartbreak." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Russia Category:Europe